


Punch Remix

by Deonara2012



Category: Infinite (Band), Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MyungSu was no more what he seemed than Taewoon was. Thankfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [43\. Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214484) by [parka_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl). 



> An alternate ending for Parkagirl's [Punch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3214484), because she wanted an ending when they didn't die.

The phone rang and Taewoon stiffened, breaking the kiss. He waited another two rings before taking it from MyungSu, who'd gotten it out of his bag. The number didn't surprise him; his boss always called to check up on him. "Sir."

"I hear you got a bit beat up."

"Yes, sir." He barely noticed MyungSu get up and go into the next room, and was sort of glad he'd gone. It allowed him to concentrate on the phone call, and he knew he'd need that.

"Other than that, how did it go?"

"Fine, sir."

"What are your injuries?"

Taewoon couldn't figure out why he cared about this, but he knew better than to question it. "Fractured ankle, and broken nose and arm," he said.

"How long will you be out?"

"Four weeks, sir." A more normal question.

"Very good. Come in as soon as you're mobile. I need to speak with you."

Taewoon hung up and set the phone on the table, reviewing the conversation. It didn't make any sense, and the last line gave him shivers every time he thought about it. But he hurt too much and hated himself and his job and his boss too much to want to deal with it right now. 

MyungSu sat next to him, setting a small glass of whiskey and two glasses of water on the table. Then he pulled Taewoon to him and Taewoon went, resting his head on MyungSu's shoulder. Leaving... how he wanted to get out of this, go back to doing something he could come home and talk to MyungSu about, something so normal and.... Yeah. If only. His eyes drifted closed as MyungSu combed his fingers through his hair.

"It was the boss," he said after a while. "He said he needs to see me soon."

"Maybe it's something good?" MyungSu's voice betrayed his nerves, and Taewoon wondered if his lover had picked up on his own trepidation.

Taewoon sighed. "It's not," he said. "I think... something's wrong."

"Can't he wait until you're healed?" He could hear MyungSu's fear better, now. 

Taewoon slowly sat up, stiff now that he'd managed to sit still for a while. He cupped MyungSu's cheek with his good hand. "He wants.... I'm pretty sure he wants me weakened, more at his mercy."

MyungSu held his gaze, and Taewoon could see the fear warring with something else in them. Then he turned his head and kissed Taewoon's palm. "Whatever happens, I'll be waiting for you."

That scared him more than anything else. Taewoon moved his hand to press gently against MyungSu's chest to feel his heartbeat. "It could end like this," he said.

"I know," MyungSu said, and Taewoon lifted one eyebrow. "I've always known, since you trusted me enough to tell me the truth, I've known."

Taewoon stared at him, then fisted MyungSu's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

The door shattered. Taewoon turned toward the door, feeling MyungSu do the same. He knew the four in the doorway, knew suddenly that the call had taken so long so they could find him. He moved, shielding MyungSu with his body, the only way he knew....

"Freeze. Hands up, and don't move."

MyungSu's hands closed gently on Taewoon's shoulders, pulling Taewoon back against his chest. 

Uniforms flooded the room, all with bulletproof vests, guns aimed at the four men that had broken the door. They were all cuffed and lead out before someone turned to the two of them. MyungSu hadn't let him move, and Taewoon didn't protest.

"Good thing you called it in," the detective said, sitting down in the chair under the window. "We barely made it in time as it is."

"Thank you for coming," MyungSu said, and let Taewoon go. He sat up, even stiffer now, and tried to figure out what had just happened. "I think, in light of these developments, he might be willing to give you the information you need."

That sank in, and Taewoon turned to look at MyungSu.

He looked... different. He couldn't explain why, but something.... Whatever it was, though, he could still see that this stranger loved him. "Who... who are you?"

MyungSu half-smiled. "Kim MyungSu," he said. "Undercover division, Seoul Police."

Taewoon's heart dropped. "You...."

"You can talk about it later," the other detective said. "Right now, we need to get you both somewhere safer than this."

Still thrown, Taewoon followed them, leaving everything behind. No reason not to, after all, he could replace everything in the apartment. But he hoped it meant something good when they didn't try to cuff him, walked slow enough for him to keep up, and when MyungSu slipped his hand into Taewoon's once they'd gotten in the car, he thought maybe it'd work out okay. 

 

"You were a traffic cop when we met," Taewoon said, huddled in the corner of the couch. It still didn't feel real (never mind that his little brother was in jail, but he wasn't going to think on that), except that this couch didn't have the feel, the smell, the... whatever. It still felt new and strange. Mostly because he sat there alone, with MyungSu in the room.

"Yes," MyungSu said, sitting stiffly in the chair across from him. 

"How long have you been undercover?"

MyungSu thought about that, looking up. "It's been maybe a year and a half," he said slowly, his eyes meeting Taewoon's again. "I think."

Taewoon's lips twisted. "When I told you."

MyungSu nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm a cop. I... had to say something. But I didn't want...." He swallowed and looked away. "I didn't want to lose you."

Taewoon's bitter laugh surprised him. "You didn't what?"

"I loved you long before then," MyungSu said. "I still do. I'd do just about anything to keep you out of prison...."

"But only just about," Taewoon said when he didn't go on.

"If I did anything, I'd lose you anyway, because I wouldn't be me anymore."

Taewoon stared at him, then looked down at his arm, wrapped in a cast. He had to admit MyungSu was right about that. "So... now what?"

"Now... if you'll tell what you know, we can use that to get this guy, and you can go on and live your life."

Taewoon jerked his head up. "There's no point...." he said, and then took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "If you're not there, it would have been better that you let them shoot me," he said softly. 

MyungSu's hands shook. "I wouldn't have," he said. "Never." He clasped them together again, trying to hide it. 

"But it was a lie," Taewoon said.

"No," MyungSu said with such force that Taewoon shrank back into the couch, eyes wide. "None of it was EVER a lie. Yes, I left some out. You did, too. But I never lied about how I felt. Never."

"So," Taewoon started, and had to stop to gather his composure before he betrayed his own feelings too much. "I turn on my... former boss, give you evidence, become a witness. And then... live my life. How does that work?"

"However it works, it will be with me," MyungSu said, and got up. "I promise. I'll be there as much as I can, as much as they'll let me, and when it's over, we can start over somewhere else." He sat down next to Taewoon and pulled him close - like he had just before they (Zico) had broken down the door to get in - and Taewoon let him, resting his head on MyungSu's shoulder. The couch felt ten times more comfortable.

"Okay," he said finally, in the silence that followed. "As long as you're there, I can do anything."


End file.
